


[ART] Baby Daddy

by Albilibertea, crypt_mirror



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, art prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albilibertea/pseuds/Albilibertea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypt_mirror/pseuds/crypt_mirror
Summary: The Mother Box didn't just give Clark a new life, but two. No one could fathom the codex inside his body would also be triggered that way, and now the League decide it's Batman who has to take resposibility for a very much pregnant Superman.A pregnancy, a new relationship, a new superhero team and the possibility of another brain melting world threat. What's a BatDad to do?(Original art prompt for SuperBat Reverse Bang)





	[ART] Baby Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So I and J team up for the SuperBat Reverse Bang and now we are so happy to share the result to you guys! o(^▽^)o I hope you enjoy this as much as we do working on it~
> 
> Read the fic for the prompt [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685417/chapters/33930273)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142468009@N04/42143201532/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142468009@N04/42143238532/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
